Genuine Hospitality
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Hikaru comes to bring some refreshers to the exiles in a genuine hospitality. Aguma develops some feelings for the bluenette's hospitality. One-shot. It is dedicated to my one & only 'Princess of Light' Hikaru Hasama. Please R&R. Thank you.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal series.**

Genuine Hospitality

Hikaru is walking down the aisle of the WBBA; her thoughts are elsewhere as she is carrying a tray of orange juice towards a room. She turns left and then right and then another right to reach a room. The door slides open for her.

The group of hostiles swiftly looks at Hikaru. They watch her like hawks in silence.

"What are you doing here?" Bao hotly said with fists in his hands. He didn't like strangers very much.

"I… I thought you guys would want some juice. You all did come…"

"We don't need your sympathy." Bao spat aggressively.

"Bao." Aguma said with his eyes closed. "Let her be."

"Aguma," Bao said in disbelief.

Hikaru walks past Bao to set down the tray on the end table. She carefully one-by-one places the cups on the end table. A few guys come to grab each their own cup, all except for Bao and Aguma.

As soon as she is done, Hikaru lifts the tray up to her chest. Her bluish-purple eyes sadly gaze over at the silent giant teenage leader.

Aguma has brown spiky hair with bushy eyebrows. His build is big-boned and his arms have visible biceps. It is very obvious that he exercises daily. His choice in attire is a light brown cape with a hood attached. Underneath his cape, he wears a large purple sleeveless shirt with yellow highlights and dark blue pants. Around his waist, there is a leather belt. Around his left arm, there is a bandage-like attachments and he has fingerless brown gloves that expose his fingers. His footwear is a pair of solid snow boots.

Without many words spoken between them, Hikaru turns around to walk to the door. As soon as the door opens for her, Hikaru steps out into the hallway aisle.

"Thank you." Aguma spoke out loud.

Hikaru looks over her right shoulder to see the dark purple eyes that now gaze at her. His eyes are full of great agony and confusion of the great loss of their secret and exile society.

The doors close before Hikaru is able to answer him. Hikaru raises her left hand. She rests her hand on the door that now separates them. They are both from two different worlds just like 'Romeo & Juliet'.

"Hikaru,"

Hikaru raises her head to see her co-worker, Tsubasa.

"The director is waiting. He wishes to show us something."

Hikaru nods as she sidelong glances at the room where the exile group dwells.

"Hikaru,"

Hikaru shakes her head of her inner thoughts as she resumes to walk off behind Tsubasa as they both make their way to the director's office together.

Dynamis steps out from the corner to look at the closed door. "So, this is where they placed Aguma and his followers to reside in." He said as he also departs from the scene to return back to the room where the rest of the gang is.

"Aguma, why were you so nice to her?" Bao asks

Aguma ignores Bao for a moment to pick up a cup. He brings it to his lips to take a quick sip.

"Aguma."

"She reminds me of someone… long ago." Aguma said bluntly with a light chuckle. "She would make an interesting wife."

"Aguma, you cannot be serious." Bao said in disbelief.

"I need to keep the bloodline from perishing." Aguma said, gulping the rest of the delicious orange juice down his throat. He lightly places the cup down onto the end table as he wipes the left corner of his lips. "Did you not notice how attractive she is in her business outfit?"

"Oh, Aguma." Bao said in great defeat with a shake of his head. His leader found a new target goal to achieve besides their long-term achievement of being recognized as the true Beylin Fist.

**Ekosi.**

**AN: okay that is my Aguma x Hikaru. It is set at the time where they are in the room at the WBBA & I guess I wanted to explain on how Dynamis knew where to find Aguma. Man, I love Hikaru Hasama so much. She's my favourite heroine. Please be kind and review your thoughts. Thank you very much.**

**Check out my sis, Kingdom's Oathkeeper's story 'Skype'. It is a Kyoya x Hikaru story and please review hers. It is super cute. Thank you. **

***blows kiss***


End file.
